Hikikomori
by Tsuishin
Summary: Vanitas reste enfermé dans sa chambre depuis des mois, il refuse de sortir et de parler à d'autres personnes que son frère Sora. Ventus, étudiant en psychologie ce propose pour l'aider, mais arrivera-t-il a le faire sortir de son enfermement ?


**Hikikomori**

**B**onjour à tous et bonne année en passant. C'est la première fiction de Kingdom Hearts que je poste mais pas la première que j'écris. Peut être qu'un jour ses autres fictions à moitiés écrite finiront un jour par être poster. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu écrire ça... Le style est vraiment particulier, mais je peux pas me résoudre à passer cette fiction au passer, je trouve que comme ça c'est bien même si c'est vraiment particulier... M'enfin, ce sera une fiction assez courte je pense, pas plus d'une dizaines de chapitres. Oui c'est ça cours pour moi.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois la continuer ou pas. Bonne lecture :)

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Trois coups à la porte. Ils sont nets et espacés de quelques secondes. C'est sa mère.

C'est confirmé par la voix qui lui parvient légèrement étouffée par le battant de bois.

-Vanitas, j'entre.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. La porte s'ouvre et la lumière du couloir éclaire l'entré de la chambre. La femme coince son plateau contre son buste avec une main, tandis que l'autre cherche l'interrupteur à tâtons et le trouve. Elle sait que c'est inutile mais c'est par habitude qu'elle l'active. Et rien ne ce passe. Ça fait des mois que la lumière n'as pas éclairée la chambre. Du moins pas en la présence de son propriétaire.

La femme soupire et pose le plateau sur une pile de mangas en équilibre sur le bureau.

-Je t'ai fais des lasagnes. Tu devrais manger.

Elle regarde son fils quelques minutes. Son fils qui ne lui répond pas. Qui ne lui répond plus depuis des mois. Elle referme la porte doucement, passant une main sur ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Il ne mangera pas ce soir, il n'a pas faim. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a perdu l'appétit. En même temps qu'il l'a perdu elle.

Et puis il n'a toujours pas réussi à battre ce fichu boss. Et ça l'énerve.

OOoOO

Quatre coups à la porte. Rapide et sec. C'est Sora.

Son frère entre sans attendre de réponse, de tout façon il sait qu'il n'en n'aura pas. Il ne cherche pas à allumer la lumière mais laisse la porte entrouverte pour regarder où il met les pieds. Pas que la chambre soit en désordre, au contraire, mais parce qu'il ne voit pas dans le noir et préfère éviter de rentrer dans un meuble ou de se prendre les pieds dans le câble de la manette de son frère. Celui ci est assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre son lit et, s'il ne semble pas prêter la moindre attention au châtain depuis son entré, il écoute en fait tous ses geste jusqu'à sa respiration un peu haletante qui lui indique que son frère est légèrement excité. Mais ça c'est habituel.

Sora s'installe sur le lit et regarde l'écran sur lequel joue son frère.

-C'est quoi comme jeu ?

Il ne s'attend pas à une réponse, pas avec une question aussi anodine. Et puis il n'a pas besoin de réponse, la question est juste pour lancer un semblant de conversation. Semblant car elle ne sera que dans un seul sens

Il regarde Vanitas tuer plusieurs ennemis de suite avant de ce décider à reprendre la parole.

-Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour des vacances.

Il soupire puis sourit, il s'allonge à plat ventre sur le lit tout en gardant sa tête à hauteur de celle du brun.

-Hayner et les autres sont tous partis dans d'autre villes. Je vais avoir pleins de nouveaux amis !

Sora a toujours était comme ça, à voir le bon côté des choses, même dans le malheur il arrive à s'en sortir ainsi. Mais pas son frère. Souvent quand on les voit à côté on crois qu'ils sont jumeaux mais en réalité ils ont un an d'écart. Et contrairement à ce que les gens pensent en l'apprenant, le plus vieux des deux c'est Sora. C'est vrai qu'il est plus petit de taille et qu'il a un comportement plutôt enfantin mais il a en fait une grande force d'esprit qui l'a toujours aidé à surmonter les obstacles. Obstacles que Vanitas, lui n'a jamais réussit à franchir autrement qu'en ce refermant sur lui même.

Sora continu à parler. Même si son frère ne lui répond pas, il sait qu'il l'écoute et cela lui suffit. Il parle de tous et n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi, et laisse son regard vagabonder dans la chambre, s'arrêtant sur des détails qu'il a déjà remarqués des dizaines de fois. Comme dans toutes les pièces il y a quatre murs, trois bleus ciels et un blanc. Mais il ne voit pas leurs couleurs, il l'a distingue à peine. Ça fait longtemps que la pièce est plongée dans le noir quand il y entre.

Le mur blanc est celui où il y a la fenêtre qui n'a pas du être ouverte depuis un moment. Seul des stores empêches la lumière de passer pendant la journée, ce qui permet à la pièce d'être un peu éclairé de temps en temps. Sous la fenêtre ce trouve le lit sur lequel il est allongé. Juste en fasse, la télé et les nombreuses consoles de Vanitas. A côté il y a une armoire pour ses vêtements, même s'il y a plus de jeux qu'autre chose. De l'autre côté de la pièce ce trouve la porte et à sa gauche le bureau avec un ordinateur et des piles de livres posés dessus. Et, posé en équilibre sur l'une d'elles, repose un plateau repas que personne n'a touché.

Le regard du châtain s'attriste quand il le repose sur son frère.

-Tu devrais manger, maman va être triste.

Vanitas ne réagit pas et Sora soupire en se redressant.

-Si tu mange pas tu vas tomber malade.

-Je le suis déjà.

Sa voix est rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais Sora l'entend très bien, son frère ne parle presque pas alors il n'est pas question de rater un seul de ses mots.

-Hum.

Il est malade et il le sait. C'est peut être ça le pire. Il sait qu'il risque de mourir à cause de ça mais il ne fait rien pour le changer. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'a pas faim, si les aliments ont un goût immonde quand il les mets dans sa bouche et qu'il a envie de tout recracher. Mais il sait que même s'il ne bouge pas de la journée, son corps à quand même besoin de nutriment. Alors il ce force à manger et ça le dégoûte encore plus. Il a envie de vomir mais il s'en empêche. Il a besoin de ça pour vivre. Enfin pour survivre.

Sora abandonne finalement ce sujet et recommence à parler de choses anodines. Vanitas ne lui dira pas un seul mot de plus et il finira par le laisser continuer son jeu en lui souhaitant un bonne nuit qui lui paraît ironique. Il sait qu'il ne dormira pas et que la nuit ne serra pas bonne mais il lui souhaite quand même. Peut être parce qu'il espère qu'elle le seras et que sont frère pourras sortir de là. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre.

OOoOO

Trois coups à la porte. Sa mère entre et ce retient de soupirer tristement en voyant que le plateau de la veille n'a même pas était entamé. Elle remplace l'assiette de lasagne froide par une bol de céréales. Au moins ça elle est sure qu'il en mangera au moins un peu.

Elle se tourne vers lui et le voit assis sur son lit. Il ne joue pas. Jamais le matin. Il l'a regarde. Le seul fait qu'il l'a regarde lui réchauffe le cœur. Il ne l'ignore plus comme avant et même s'il ne lui parle pas ça ne fait rien. Il l'a regarde. Seul Dieu sait ce qu'éprouve une mère à être ignorée par son propre fils.

Elle lui sourit mais n'ose pas s'avancer vers lui, elle reste toujours sur le pas de la porte. Une seule fois elle est aller vers lui. Une seule et elle ne le refera pas.

-Tu sais que Sora entre dans sa fac aujourd'hui, dit-elle pour combler le silence qui lui devient pesant.

Il ne réagit pas. Pas un mot, pas un geste, pas même un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il aurait compris. Il ne fait que la regarder de ses yeux vides. Vides mais pourtant si beau.

Sora lui a dit que même s'il ne le montre pas il l'écoute attentivement. Mais pour elle c'est étrange, c'est bizarre. Elle qui était habituer à le voir si énergique, si humain, si vivant. C'est glauque, elle a l'impression de parler a un cadavre. Une long frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensé. Elle préfère s'en aller avant de voir le cadavre de son fis sur le lit. Elle referme la porte sans ajouter un mot. Elle reviendra plus tard pour récupérer le plateau.

OOoOO

Quatre coups à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre vivement et vient cogner contre le mur. Sora entre et ce jette sur son frère, qui joue a la ds allongé sur son lit. Il l'écrase mais Vanitas n'a pas l'air de vraiment s'en soucier, il le regarde quelques secondes et ce reconcentre sur son jeu. Mais Sora s'en fiche, il est de bonne humeur ce soir et rien ne saurait la gâcher.. Il se redresse et s'assoie sur le dos du brun, il jette un coup d'œil à la ds et sourit en reconnaissant un jeu pokémon.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré plein de monde c'était super !

Enthousiaste, Sora se lance et raconte sa journée et s'attardant sur des détails complètement superflu. Pendant ce temps son frère à le temps de capturer un évoli et de le faire évoluer en Noctali.

C'est toujours Sora qui reste le plus longtemps dans sa chambre, il y va dés qu'il rentre de cour et y retourne juste après le repas. Il parle souvent dans le vide mais ça ne le dérange pas. Même avant que son frère ne tombe malade il parlait déjà pour deux. Et puis il aime bien parler à Vanitas, c'est comme ce confier à un journal intime mais à l'oral. Et puis au moins il est sur que son confident ne le répétera pas. Depuis combien de temps il n'est pas sorti de cette chambre, à part pour prendre sa douche ?

C'est horrible de penser ça mais depuis que Vanitas est comme ça ils se sont rapprocher. Avant ils ne passaient pas autant ensemble. Maintenant il ne passe pas un jour sans que Sora ne vienne parler a son frère. Avant ils en étaient presque à s'éviter. Était-ce à cause de elle ?

Sora ce secoue la tête pour sortir cette horrible pensé de sa tête et ce reconcentre sur ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

-Et donc la Riku, tu sais celui qui m'avais fait visiter le matin ? Ce gars est super sympas je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui ! Euh... Je disais qu'il était revenu me voir à la pause de midi pour m'inviter à manger avec sur j'ai accepté. Et il m'a amener voir ses amis avec qui ont a mangés. Ils sont tous très gentils au passage. Mais y'en a un que je voulais vraiment te parler...

Il s'arrête, fessant une pause semi-dramatique avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Frère qui ne le regarde pas, trop concentrer sur son jeu. Mais Sora n'y fait pas attention, il y est habitué et reprend imperturbable.

-Il veux devenir psychologue. Alors un peu plus tard je suis revenu le voir et je lui ai parler de ton cas...

-J'ai déjà vu des psychologue, ça marche pas, l'interromps Vanitas.

Sora le regarde les yeux écarquillés, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère réagisse. Pas aussi vite du moins. C'est vraiment inhabituel. Tellement que pendant quelques minutes il ne sait plus trop quoi dire. Il regarde le brun jouer un moment avant de reprendre.

-Mais ce n'est pas encore un psychologue, justement ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas bien ton problème mais qu'il allait se renseigner. Il veux bien t'aider, c'est bien non ?

-Ça marchera pas, répète Vanitas. Il veux juste essayer sur moi les térapie complètement débile qu'il a appris en cours. Mais comme les autres ça ne marchera pas.

-Tu n'es pas juste une espériance pour lui, il veux vraiment t'aider. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il a presque ton age. Peut être qu'avec lui ça marchera.

Vanitas ce contente de hausser les épaules, il sait que ça ne marchera pas de toute façon. Il a déjà vu quatre docteurs différents et aucun n'a pu l'aider alors ce n'est pas un étudiant qui n'y connaît rien qui va arriver à le soigner. Sora le regarde puis sourit et en rajoute une dernière couche.

-Et puis ça fonctionne déjà, c'est la première fois que tu parles autant.

Cette fois son frère tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils l'air énervé. Et même si Vanitas à l'air de lui en vouloir, Sora ne peut s'empêcher de se délecter de cet air. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que son frère montre une autre expression que l'indifférence. Et ça ressemble beaucoup plus au Vanitas d'avant.


End file.
